1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a battery module, a computer system having the same, and a control method of the computer system, and more particularly, to a battery module capable of performing a throttling function, a computer system having the same, and a control method of the computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among computer systems, a notebook computer, a personal digital assistant, etc., are being widely used because they are portable and usable while being moved. Such an electronic device may either use an external power source supplied through an AC/DC adapter or a secondary battery charged by the adapter.
In a technical field related to the battery of the portable computer, there is much research dedicated to producing an extended battery life (EBL). For example, a narrow voltage direct current (NVDC) has been proposed to extend the life of the battery.
Meanwhile, a maximum consumable power discharged from the battery may vary according to the number and characteristics of battery cells provided therein. If power discharged from the battery is more than the maximum consumable power, an internal temperature of the battery rapidly increases. For example, when operations that require substantial power are performed, the temperature of the battery increases quickly. Such demanding operations include reproducing a recordable medium, operating a computer game, and the like. The maximum consumable power refers to the maximum value within a range in which the battery can stably supply current to a load.
As the temperature of the battery increases and reaches a critical point, a logical fuse, a positive thermal coefficient (PTC) element, etc., which are susceptive to temperatures are cut off one after another, so that a system using the battery suddenly stops. In such case, the system may fail and unsaved data may be lost.